chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rooreru Juuri Kiryuu-Connell
Rooreru Juuri Kiryuu-Connell is the main character used by Lowri in World 1: Redemption Vs Revenge. She is 22 years old, has the ability of Human Manipulation and uses it to work as a healer. She is the older sister of Keitaro Kiryuu, the wife of Eoin Connell and the mother of Aito Connell. Appearance Rooreru has Japanese features and pale skin. Her hair is dark brunette, which often appears black, and she has pale violet-grey eyes which she inherited from her father. She is slim and slightly short, standing just below average height for a woman. Personality She is quiet and a bit shy, but tries to force herself not to be. She can also have low self-esteem sometimes. However, she is very friendly, caring and kind, and is also trustworthy and reliable. She is naturally pacifistic but has been taught from childhood that there are occasions where you have to fight. She can occasionally be a bit slow, and is reckless, with a habit of rushing in without thinking. Home Rooreru grew up in Tokyo and for a long time lived in her family home on the outskirts of the city. This is a large, expensive modern house with a medium sized garden and an exterior swimming pool. When she returned to Japan after the Hunted arc, and began work as a healer, she moved out of this home fearing knowledge of her ability could lead to reprisals against her family. She bought a large modern apartment in central Tokyo, using some of her family's many savings. Despite having lived solely there for several years by now, the apartment is still slightly sparse and she doesn't really think of it as a home. By now, she usually lives here while working, and with her family when not. She also sometimes lives with Eoin in his apartment in New York city. Japanese-apartment-glasses-exterior-design.jpg|Apartment in Tokyo Large-Luxury-House.jpg|Family home Modern-loft-apartment-new-york-photos.jpg|The apartment in New York Ability Her ability is Human Manipulation. This allows her to gain full information of a person's body upon skin contact, and to implement this information to alter their body in any way she can think of. To date, she has used it to heal, calm a person down, kill and make a person sleep or unconscious. She has also used it to give her younger brother an ability accidentally, to remove her sister in law's ability after Shizuka asked her to do so, and to return Shizuka's ability after the woman regretted her earlier decision. Rooreru often has issues with her ability after once using it to kill, and prefers to only use the healing aspect if she can. Family & Relationships *Mother - Hanaye Kiryuu *Father - Mitsuo Kiryuu *Older brother - Ichiru Kiryuu *Younger brother - Keitaro Kiryuu *Sister in law - Shizuka Kiryuu *Niece - Maemi Kiryuu *Husband - Eoin Connell * Son - Aito Connell History She manifested aged 18, when her younger brother fell and badly injured himself in the family garden, and she healed him. After that, her entire family knew about her ability, but she told no one else. 2 months afterwards, her father (who works in the Japanese Defence Ministry) heard of the new policy towards those with abilities, and warned her to go into hiding. She did so, going to New York as she wished to hide on the front line. There, she met several others, and joined the rebellion intent on bringing Building 26 down. She hid others from the agents, and took part in the final rescue missions and prison raids which occurred while negotiations to end the policy were ongoing. She then returned to Tokyo, Japan, and got a job healing in a local hospital. 2 months later, she met Eoin again, and he persuaded her to return to America to heal Sinead's father, who was dying. However, the man refused healing. She returned to Japan after learning that her brother Keitaro had also manifested, seemingly with the same ability as she has - she intended to train him to use it and help him cope. However, they returned to New York after Keitaro used augmentation, needing to ask Sean to confirm what Keitaro's ability was. Rooreru stayed in New York for several months, living with Eoin, and began working as a healer in a hospital there. She and Keitaro then returned to Tokyo again when she discovered the Carnival were attempting to recruit him. Before she left, she finished her relationship with Eoin, doubting it could work over the distance. She afterwards realised that she was pregnant with his son but refused to let him know. She gave birth to this son, Aito, and intended to raise him herself with her family's help. However, he manifested Location Manipulation and vanished into the future, reappearing nearly 3 months afterwards. At the same time, Eoin returned to Japan on a mission, and had to turn to her for help when he was dangerously injured. She healed him, and also agreed to help him with the mission. During this time, he learned that he is Aito's father. She helped him raid and defeat the group he was targeting, and they became engaged straight afterwards. Rooreru also helped when the others were stopping the Carnival's attack on New York. She helped free Keitaro, enabling him to go forwards to fight against Samuel. After the revelation of the existence of abilities to the world, Rooreru was worrying over the possible reaction so her son volunteered to teleport into the future to see. He didn't return. Months afterwards, his location was detected by Liz Jones using clairvoyance, and a group of them raided the location to free Aito, who'd been held captive by a group of non-evolved humans and was too frightened to focus enough to teleport out or time travel back. The rescue was successful, though Sinead went into labour during it. A few months later, she and Eoin were married, in a ceremony in Japan. However, during their honeymoon she was shot and killed by a hater of evolved humans, and all attempts made to heal or revive her failed. She was subsequently buried in a cemetery in Tokyo. Months later, Keitaro discovered a way to save her, when he recognised that Moira O'Brien had manifested. He realised that it was her accidental use of her ability which had caused Rooreru's death, negated the infant, and asked Liz Jones to go revive Rooreru. Liz did so, and she was saved. Months later, Eoin began to investigate a series of murders as part of his work, and learned that the killer was seemingly Keitaro. He arrested and imprisoned him. However, Molly began noticing that his behaviour seemed unusual and unlike himself, and after remembering that he'd been acting strange for a few weeks, she asked Liz Jones to take her back in time to the date he began acting this way. Arriving there, they learned that Keitaro had actually had his body swapped with a villain, and that it'd been this villain committing the murders. Returning to the present, he then used the same ability to reverse the swap. Strengths & Weaknesses Rooreru is trusting but not naive, and is a good judge of character. She has good reasoning and can usually stay calm. She has some fighting skills and also street skills, like climbing, tracing someone, or lock-picking, which her father trained her in. She also has basic medical knowledge and skill, and is very talented in using her ability, especially the healing aspect. However, she is often reckless and would rush into action without fully thinking things through. She can be a bit slow at times, and is shy at first and can have low self-esteem. She doesn't know how to use her ability on herself, and therefore cannot heal herself. Etymology Rooreru is a Japanese name which translates as "laurel plant". She has also used the name Laurel, the English translation of her first name. Her middle name, Juuri, is also Japanese and means "a distance of trees", though it can also be thought of as a Japanese version of the name Julie, meaning "soft-haired" and "youthful". Her surname of Kiryuu means "discipline" while her marital surname, Connell, means "bold" or "valiant". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters.